Pink and Blue
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Clan Orihara dan Clan Heiwajima memiliki kenangan buruk. Perang dingin, tak pernah ada niatan untuk mengakhiri perang dingin diantara mereka. Namun, salah seorang dari clan Orihara dan clan Heiwajima saling memiliki rasa satu sama lain. Seperti Romeo dan Julliet, akankah kisah mereka akan stragis Romeo dan Julliet? TsugaruxSakuraya


Pink and Blue

Fandom : Durarara!

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo

Pair : TsugaruxSakuraya

Summary : Clan Orihara dan Clan Heiwajima memiliki kenangan buruk. Perang dingin, tak pernah ada niatan untuk mengakhiri perang dingin diantara mereka. Namun, salah seorang dari clan Orihara dan clan Heiwajima saling memiliki rasa satu sama lain. Seperti Romeo dan Julliet, akankah kisah mereka akan stragis Romeo dan Julliet?

A\N : alo alo…author gaje bin edan kembali lagi XD, kali ini saya mencoba membuat romance, semoga tidak failed TwT

Warning! : Typo(s) berhamburan, aneh, abal, gaje, BL, dll

**Tertarik? Review **

**Tidak Tertarik ? Back**

**Tertarik Tidak Minat Review? Fav XD**

**Tidak Tertarik Tapi Mau Review? Jangan Flame DX**

**ENJOY! :D**

Dia berlari. Kencang sekali. Seperti ada monster yang mengejar-memang ada yang mengejarnya- dan akan memakannya. Dia terus menembus kegelapan tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang semakin terjal. Kakinya seakan kebal dengan batu-batu kerikil yang runcing yang mampu menembus kulit kakinya. Setelan yang ia gunakan sudah tak berwujud lagi. Compang camping. Mengekpos bahunya yang putih porselen. Dan sedikit menampakkan bekas membiru yang panjang.

Nafasnya memburu. Pandangannya kabur. Tubuhnya seakan akan mau tumbang.

"To…tolong." Pekik pemuda itu sekeras mungkin, berharap ada sedikit harapan untuk dapat selamat. Nihil, pikirnya. Hutan yang lebat. Nihil untuk berharap bantuan.

Srek srek

"Mau kemana kau? Tak ada gunanya kau terus berlari." Sebuah suara membuat langkahnya semakin cepat. Cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat. Dia tak mau mati sia-sia. Dia tak mau jatuh dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada monster itu.

Bruukk

Naas. Pemuda raven itu jatuh tersungkur dengan kerasnya. Matanya membola, tersirat penuh ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dia belum mau mati. Dia masih ingin hidup. Titik-titik air membasahi pipinya yang sedikit kotor karena debu. Mata merah terang itu berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" sesosok pemuda bersuara lantang itu mengeluarkan pedangnya yang mengkilap. Siluet gelap tak dapat menampakan sosok itu dengan penuh. Hanya mata biru yang berkilat tajam, terpantulkan cahaya rembulan.

"Siapa kau!" teriak mahkluk yang tadi mengejar pemuda raven yang kini tengah tersungkur.

"Siapa aku? Aku…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dia berlari dengan pedang yang siap menghunus siapa saja yang berada dijalurnya.

Sriing

Pedang itu bertubrukan dengan sebuah tongkat besi.

"Tidak sopan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang yang bertanya."

"Jangan banyak bicara." Mata safirnya menajam. Sepertinya dia marah, entah karena apa. Dengan sekali tebasan, mahkluk -entah apa- yang berada dihadapannya, kini telah tewas.

"… Namaku, Heiwajima Tsugaru." Ucapnya dingin, sedingin pandangan matanya.

Dia menoleh kearah pemuda raven bermata merah itu. Tatapannya melunak.

"Psy-psy-che." Dia terbata-bata, sambil menatap sendu pemuda didepannya. Dia jatuh terduduk dihadapan raven berwajah manis itu. Dia menyentuh pipi pemuda beriris crimson, lembut.

Si pemuda berkimono merah muda itu terdiam. Mematung. Sorot mata pemuda bermata safir itu seakan menghipnotisnya.

Tsugaru, pemuda berkimono biru itu buru-buru melepaskan tangannya pada pemuda berkimono merah muda itu.

Mereka berpandangan. Scarlet bertemu safir.

Hening.

Tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini Tsugaru berniat membuka percakapan."Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakuraya mengangguk lemah. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal, membuat kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya menjadi kabur.

BRUUK

Seketika tubuh lemah itu pingsan.

Bangun dipagi hari, mendapati tubuhnya berbau obat herbal dan perban-perban melilit tubuhnya yang terluka. Tempat ia terlelap bukan kamarnya, bukan juga mahkluk yang mengejarnya. Iris merah cerah itu mengerjab beberapa kali.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki itu membuatnya waspada. Tak ada siapapun yang akan melindunginya ditempat asing ini.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata," suara yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Tuan penolongnya.

"Terima kasih tuan sudah membantu saya." Sang pemuda raven itu tertunduk hormat.

"Dengan senang hati." Suaranya ringan sepertinya dia sedang tersenyum."Bolehkah saya tahu siapa nama anda?"

"Sakuraya, Orihara Sakuraya..."

Deg

Clan orihara?

TBC

Eaaaakk...cukup segini dulu prolognya XD

Tenang, bagi yg g' terlalu tertarik sma pairing ini ntar chap selanjutnta bkal ad pairing2 yang mengisi XD

Apakah masih layak lanjut atau pantas saya hapus? Tergantung review readers XDD

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
